Materials for use in constructing electronic communication devices, especially the antenna component, should be able to protect the underlying electronics while permitting signal transmission without significant loss thereof through such materials. Such materials should also possess certain performance characteristics. According to device manufacturers and other end users, the next generation of materials should have a notched Izod impact rating of at least 650 J/m, should be capable of withstanding secondary processing conditions that can include temperatures up to 100° C., and should pass relevant strength-after-aging tests.
The conventional benchmark grade for such uses is made from a blend of polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) and polycarbonate (PC) with glass fiber. However, this material has an impact rating of about 150 J/m and low glass transition (Tg) of 90.2° C., which means that it is incapable of meeting next generation requirements.
Accordingly, there remains a need for compositions that provide high performance in terms of electronic signal transmission, and that also possess the performance characteristics required for use in communications devices.